Late Arrival
by WritersBlock1
Summary: ONESHOT. Queen Elsa is waken by the news that her sister is in labor! As she goes to her aid she notices that Kristoff is nowhere to be found, not to mention of the snow storm picking up. It leaves the Queen to one conclusion that puts her in foul anger. R&R? Might consider continuing.


**_Late__ Arrival_**

by WritersBlock1

* * *

The snow was lightly falling outside in the wintery night of Arendelle. All was peaceful as the town was quiet and the lights in their homes were off to signal that the people also retired to slumber in their beds. Little did they know that not all was tranquil, that beyond the open gates of the kingdom, there was quite an unsettling stir.

The Queen had been alerted from her sleep from one of the maids. As any Queen in charge of a kingdom, at first mention of any interruption she would be on sight, but the day before had caused her to become deprived of sleep, of which she almost shut the maid out from continuing to bother her. Before she was given the chance, the maid blurted out quickly,

"But, Your Majesty, it is your sister Anna! She's in labor!"

The Queen's blue hues suddenly widened and before anything more could be uttered, she pushed past the maid and quickly made a bee-line to Anna and Kristoff's chambers. Once she reached the door she didn't knock but simply barged in to find her younger sister sitting on the edge of the bed, cradling her swollen womb.

The Queen quickly knelt before Anna, her hands cupping her sister's face and tried to make eye contact with her.

Anna, who's eyes were a different shade of blue, almost close to a tinged light green, looked at the Queen, her sister, Elsa. She was shaking like a leaf and her face was flushed a bright red, Elsa could brush the short bangs away with the sweat from Anna's forehead.

"It hurts, Elsa! It hurts so much!" The redhead cried out only to close her eyes and groan out her pain.

Elsa felt like crying for her sister, feeling so terrible that Anna was going through this pain and she knew that she was afraid. With a deep breath she moved her hands to Anna's shoulders and caught her gaze again.

"Everything is going to be fine, I promise." She gave a warm smile as means to comfort her sister but she really did mean it, she was just going to have to do everything in her power to keep up to her promise.

But then something struck the Queen as she noticed that Kristoff was nowhere to be seen and just as she looked out a nearby bedroom window, she saw the snow had picked up and had turned into a blizzard.

_Oh no_… Elsa thought to herself but was brought out of her consciousness when Anna took in a sharp breath and groaned.

"Anna, please don't tell me Kristoff is out there." It took everything in Elsa to remain calm and not turn the whole castle into ice. Anna could only nod her head and bit her lip.

"He's been really pushing himself, Elsa, I'm sorry… I should've told you but—"

"How long has he been going out at night to collect ice?" Elsa's tone had a demanding sound to it and though she didn't mean it, she had to know and she had the right for many reasons, one of them being that he was missing the birth of his child and being with his wife!

The younger sister tried to shy away the best she could and avoided looking at Elsa. She answered in such a small voice; it was a miracle that Elsa had even heard her. "About two months or so…"

Elsa stood up and sighed of aggravation and looked outside the window. "I gave him orders. Even his own crew to go out at night and in weather like this, but he disobeyed me." It made her irritated that Kristoff would do something like this and of all times! When the news came about that Anna was pregnant, the first thing Elsa did was arrange an easier harvesting schedule, especially towards the end of Anna's pregnancy.

_And so it has come to this…_ Elsa thought bitterly.

"Elsa…" Anna's small voice reached her sister's ears and it caused the blonde to turn to look at her. As much as the Queen was angry (and of course it showed) her face suddenly softened at the look of Anna's guilty face, even when she was about to give birth.

"It's not anything against you, really it's not. It's just … It's the way Kristoff is. He just feels obligated to do his job. Please don't be angry with him."

Elsa sighed heavily and was about to attempt to explain to her sister her side, but she didn't have the time to when Anna cringed again and hugged herself tighter from another contraction. In that moment, the same maid that had alerted Elsa in the first place appeared at the doorway of the bedroom.

"Your Majesty, I've told the others and we're preparing for Princess Anna's labor. I know you didn't order for such actions but I—"

"That's fine, thank you. What I ask of you now is to help me assist my sister." Without another word the maid was right by Anna's side.

* * *

Kristoff could barely see through the small slit his hat and handkerchief allowed. The snow was blowing hard and he kept urging Sven to run faster.

"You're not worried that Elsa is gonna find out?" Olaf's voice came through the howling wind and Kristoff held tightly on the reigns.

"I'm not worried about that right now, what I'm worried about is getting us back there." He responded and snapped the reigns again. "Besides, she hasn't found out in the last couple of months, how could she find out now?"

The small snowman wasn't sure how to answer but he seemed to always know what to say. "We all know Elsa! She has her ways, besides being the Queen of course!"

Kristoff remained silent about that one. It was true, Elsa was like a mother to everyone, and she knew if something was changed or misplaced, even the smallest things. Though to Kristoff he figured that since she had assigned him a crew that they were the ones going out in the late, cold nights into the early mornings harvesting ice. He thought it had worked, since she would often see more ice than usual and thank the crew when it was really all of Kristoff's doing. He didn't mind that they were taking the credit, and he was grateful that Elsa had arranged easier loads for him but he felt that he needed to do more as a way to "earn his keep."

One could say that he didn't need to do such a thing; he's married to Princess Anna! Well, princess or no princess, Kristoff wasn't going to lay off his duties just because he was a part of royalty now. It just wasn't in him to be like that or act that way, not that anyone was telling him but it eased him to go out in the blistering cold to do this, to show that he cared not for himself but for the kingdom, for Anna.

As the wind continued to blow and the snow burned against his skin, he knew that sooner or later he would be in a nice, warm bed with his expecting wife. He'd be holding her in his arms, stroking her red hair, and her body pressed up against his. His hand would go down her shoulder and over her curves before eventually resting on her protruding midsection.

Before it had become uncomfortable for Anna to sleep on her back, her head would rest on Kristoff's shoulder, her one hand tangled with his, and his other hand gently drawing circles and patterns on her bare stomach.

The thought of being a father rarely ever occurred to him until the day they learned they were expecting. He had been an orphan all his life and had no recollection of his parents but it made him think what kind of parent he was going to be. At first it didn't scare him but as the time was drawing near Anna's due date, the thought of parenthood was leaving him absolutely terrified. He hoped to be a good father but it worried him because he hadn't a father in his life, he felt that he wouldn't have much to pass on to his children.

Besides all those worries right now the goal was to make it back to Arendelle and to be out of this terrible snowstorm.

"C'mon, Sven, pick up those hooves!"

* * *

Okay so recently watched _Frozen_ (I know, pretty much a year late. But whatevs) and I fell in love with the Kristoff and Anna pairing, especially with the fanart going around. Might consider continuing it... Dunno. I have another fic on here that needs to be done too omo.


End file.
